


Elle te dévorera.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Nuits du FoF [11]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Tales From the Kingdoms Series - Sarah Pinborough
Genre: Anger, Axelle Red, Centième Nuit du FoF, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Frustration, Jealousy, Love, Nuit du FoF, Nuits du FoF, Sensuality, Sexual Frustration, Song Lyrics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Contes des royaumes] : UA modern setting. “Raiponce serra son verre entre ses doigts et se mordit la lèvre de frustration. Elle se demanda comment Belle faisait pour être à ce point sensuelle et sexy sans même s'en rendre compte.” Belle/Raiponce. Belle/Le prince.





	Elle te dévorera.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 100ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "J'aime, j'aime tes yeux, j'aime ton odeur, tous tes gestes en douceur, lentement dirigés, sensualité. ". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.

Raiponce fusilla du regard la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

 

Belle, sa meilleure amie – et accessoirement son amour secret depuis qu'elle avait quatorze ans et qu'elle savait qu'elle aimait les femmes – était en train de danser langoureusement avec son petit ami, et ça donnait à Raiponce des envies de meurtre sur le petit ami en question.

 

Raiponce serra son verre entre ses doigts et se mordit la lèvre de frustration.

 

Elle se demanda comment Belle faisait pour être à ce point sensuelle et sexy sans même s'en rendre compte.

 

La jeune femme était belle, charmante, gentille, intelligente, cultivée, bref, elle était _parfaite_ , et en plus du reste elle était terriblement sensuelle, enfin, surtout ce soir.

 

Elle se sentait dévorée par la frustration, par le désir, par _l'envie_ , et la colère, aussi.

 

Belle était là, devant elle , sensuelle, _désirable_ , et elle, elle se sentait brûler.

 

 _Et_ _merde_ …

 

Elle était foutue, c'est ça ?

 

Elle croisa le regard du petit ami de Belle, qui lui sourit d'un air narquois.

 

Il savait, bien sûr.

 

 _Petit con_ .

 

« Le prince », comme elle le surnommait, à cause de sa foutue arrogance et sa prétention à se croire toujours mieux que tout le monde, savait, bien sûr.

 

Oh, comme elle le haïssait.

 

Elle continua à regarder Belle, captivée par sa beauté, la frustration devenant toujours de plus en plus forte, et elle se dit qu'elle devait être bien masochiste pour s'infliger ça.

 

Elle aurait dû partir depuis longtemps, mais Belle l'avait invitée à cette soirée, et elle, bien sûr, elle n'avait pas su dire non.

 

Et soudain, une musique se mit à retentir.

 

_Sensualité._

 

Axelle Red.

 

Bien évidemment…

 

«  J'aime, j'aime tes yeux, j'aime ton odeur, tous tes gestes en douceur, lentement dirigés, sensualité.  »

 

Elle était maudite, pas vrai ?

 

La jeune femme ferma les yeux.

 

La soirée allait être longue.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Elle te sauvera.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576477) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)




End file.
